gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aguilera Marrons-Garven
This article contains information from the Aguilera Anna Garven article from TAWOG Fanon Wiki. "Gumball! Face it, he is dead! And there is nothing we can do, right now you have the chance to survive." -- Aguilera Anna Garven referring to Darwin Watterson (source) Aguilera Anna Garven (usually referred to as Aguilera) is a rainbow angel who debuted in the Fireball Adventure. Aguilera is Australian-American. Appearance Aguilera wears a white shirt with a pink tie and a red dress. She also wears white shoes. In her swimming suit, she wears a blue bikini top and swim trunks. In her nightwear, she wears light blue pajamas. Her formal clothes consists of a black H&M dress. Personality Aguilera is very feminine and likes fashion. She hangs-out with the girls. Despite being a very innoncent person, she can turn into a very angry person and use her Rainbow Bat against someone (espically Banana Joe and Tobias). Most of the time she is a nice person though. Biography Aguilera was originally born in Sydney, Australia, revealing that she is Australian. She was four-years old when she moved to Elmore. Trivia *Aguilera's favorite band is Abba. *She is sometimes mistaken as Rachel due to their similarity in appearance. *Aguilera is a Rainbow Angel, a Guardian Angel who saves people when they are bullied. *Aguilera is very famous on Elmore Stream. Her account name is Aguilerasworld. *Aguilera has a cousin named Cheryl that will appear in The Visit. *Aguilera name was originally planned to be Angelina. *Aguilera's favorite movie is Wizard of Oz. *In her earlier design was she completely white and had black hair, which make her look more Goth-like. *In her newer design, she is more colour-ful, her skin is blue, and her hair is brown. She also got a new outfit. She has a white shirt with a pink tie and a red dress. *Many of the boys like Tobias and Banana Joe and espically Darwin have a crush on Aguilera. *She is in the cheerleading squad with Penny, Teri, Carmen, and Molly *She has a baseball bat that she claims to be Her Weapon *She calls herself The Smack to faint Beating Aguilera Means that she not Kills people more like Knocks them out in Faintness *In Sport is my Lord It Reveals that Aguilera is a Great Swimmer *Whenever she Knocks out Banana Joe with her Bat There always Spreads a Big Pile of Mashed Banana Up in the Air Relationships Fireball Watterson Fireball was Aguilera's love interest until she kissed him in The Fireball Adventure in the ending scene. Miss Simian Miss Simian is very jealous of Aguilera because of her beautyness. Darwin Watterson Darwin actually has a secret crush on Aguilera. In The Runaway he ran away because Aguilera rejected him as his date to the school ball. He also saved her life in The Fireball Adventure when he gave her CPR. Gallery IMG 1547-1-.JPG|Aguilera's Halloween Costume IMG 1548-1-.JPG IMG 1535-1-.JPG IMG 1528-1-.JPG|Aguilera Dressed like Fiona IMG 1527-1-.JPG IMG 1504-1-.JPG IMG 1507-2-.JPG IMG 1502-1-.JPG Aguilera.jpg Picture!.png IMG 1555-1-.JPG IMG 1554-1-.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elmore Citizens Category:Rainbow Creatures